Liquid supply systems, fusers and methods of supplying liquids in printing apparatuses are disclosed.
In some printing processes, toner images are formed on media, and the toner is then heated to fuse the toner onto the media. One process used for thermal fusing toner onto media uses a fuser including a nip between a fuser member and a pressure roll. During operation, a medium with a toner image is fed to the nip, and heat and pressure are applied to the medium by the fuser member and pressure roll to fuse the toner.
In such printing apparatuses, liquid release agents can be supplied to the fuser member by a liquid delivery system. The release agent is used to promote release of toner and media from the fuser member to extend its service life. It would be desirable to provide printing apparatuses that allow more controllable application of such release agents to fuser members.